El sacrificio del Angel
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: Dos gemelas.Un juego para darle diversion a sus vidas.Pero y si a una le llegara un amor por el cual cruzara los limites que juro no pisar jamas. -Lo prohibido siempre tienta,pero tu debes protegerlos de la tentacion,no caer en ella, mi angel.


Lo primero quiero pedir perdón porque este no es el segundo capitulo. Veréis cuando subí el primer capitulo no me quede satisfecha, no me gustaba como había quedado así que escribí otro capitulo 1, sinceramente a mi me gusta más este pero quiero que elijáis vosotras, que me digáis cual os gusta más para continuar la historia a partir del capitulo 1 que elijáis.

**Capitulo I**

-¡ALLISON!

Brincó bajo las sabanas al escuchar el grito en su oreja. Sus ojos, aun somnolientos, buscaban a la culpable.

En frente suya, estaba plantada su hermana, con los brazos cruzado, dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie derecho.

-¿Qué?-miró a su hermana de soslayo, antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿Como qué qué? Que te levantes.

-Akane-la miro por un segundo-NO

La mencionada se acerco a los pies de la cama, y agradeciendo que aun hiciera calor, y que su hermana durmiera destapa, le cogió los tobillos y empezó a tirar de ellos, la otra como respuesta se cogió al cabecero de la cama.

-QUE TE LEVANTES

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-Akane¿necesitas ayuda?

La aludida, al oír una voz detrás suya, se asusto soltando los tobillos de su hermana y acto seguido cayo al suelo.

La dueña de la voz se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse

-Vaya caca, Ukyo, que susto-dijo Sakura sobándose el culo

-Lo siento-se disculpo sonriendo.

Ukyo con su 1'61m y 50 kilos parecía una niña débil y el pelo largo y castaño, y los ojos azules, le daban un aire de niña buena, que lo era hasta que se cabreaba, si eso pasaba...lo mejor que se podía hacer era esconderse.

-¿Y tu hermana?-pregunto Allison, sentada al borde de la cama, haciéndose un masaje en el tobillo.

-A dicho que nos esperaba en el instituto.

-¿Y eso?

-No se – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y a que hora se ha ido?

-A las seis

A Akane casi se le salen los ojos de su órbita

-¿Por qué?

-Solo me ha dicho que tenia cosas que hacer

-Vaya madrugon se ha tenido que dar

Ukyo solo asintió

-¿Os importa?- dijo Allison, la cual ya se encontraba en su armario, señalando la puerta con la cabeza-voy a cambiarme.

En el instituto, concretamente en la piscina, una muchacha con el pelo castaña y rizado, apoyada en la puerta de la piscina, la cual contaba con una ventana redonda al más puro estilo cocina de restaurante, observaba a los nadadores, que habían estado practicando desde las 6:00a.m.

-Muy bien, chicos, salid del agua – dijo el entrenado - hemos acabado por hoy, mañana a la misma hora-miro su reloj- y quedan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases. ¡Daos prisa!

La chica de la puerta tenia la vista fija en dos apuestos muchachos.

El primero, alto,espalda ancha, atlético, tez morena, ojos azul zafiro, labios gordos demasiado apetecibles, y el pelo negro recogido en una trenza.

El segundo, de la misma altura y complexión que el primero, tez morena, labios más finos que el primero pero no por eso menos apetecibles,ojos marrones, y el pelo corto negro.

Todos los nadadores se metieron en los vestuarios

-Será mejor que me vaya... y seria buena idea ir pensando en serio eso de llaver siempre un cubo conmigo para la baba- dijo para si misma encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-¡ALLISON!¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE SALIR YA?- le gritó mientras daba golpes en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo abriendo la puerta para salir por ella una Allison con un kilo de maquillaje, pintalabios, raya, sombra, rimel y colorete.

Akane le miro mal. Tardar tanto para echarse un kilo de maquillaje le parecía una tontería. El maquillaje en si era una estupidez era mejor ir al natural.

-¿Qué?

-Nada-mientras negaba con la cabeza- vamos

Akane salio de la casa, seguida por Ukyo y esta a su vez era seguida por Allison.

En menos de 5 minutos llegaron al instituto. Encontrándose a la hermana de Ukyo en la puerta.

-¡Hola!

-Buenos días, Hana-saludó abriendo los brazos para darse un abrazo.

-Bueno chicas, os dejo-dijo Allison, para dirigirse a sus amigas, si es que se podían llamar así.

-Buenos días, Allison- Dijeron todos a la vez.

Eran cuatro chicas. Y las cuatro iban con minifaldas y top, tacones, maquillaje, el pelo tintado de moreno, piercing y tatuajes y todo por influencia de Allison.

No eran sus amigas pero eran perfectas para que ella las controlara.

-¿Que tal chicas?¿Alguna fiesta?

-¡Sip!-dijo la más alta, Aida.

-Es en la casa de Manu-Esa vez fue la más baja, Erika.

-¿Quien?

-¡Allison! El de segundo de bachiller, el que le gusta a Irene-dijo señalando a la muchacha que tenia al lado.

-Ah! Vale! Perdona, María, no me acordaba.

"¡Adolescentes Estúpidas!" - fue el pensamiento de Allison al dar por zanjada esa conversación, no esperaran que ella se supiera la vida de cada una de la pe a pa.

-¿Y tu que tenias que hacer aquí a las seis de la mañana?-dijo Akane mirando fijamente a Hana, mientras se dirigían al salón de actos.

-Yo...-Tomó aire- yo he venido a ver a los del club de natación- dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

Akane la miró incrédula.

-No me lo puedo creer, tanto madrugon ¿para ver a unos niños?

-Es que están muy buenos, sobre todo Ranma y Ryoga

-Nada de tonterías, cada día flipo más contigo.

Ukyo lo único que hacia era reírse de la situación

En el salón de actos, los profesores indicaban en que clase iría cada alumno.

-Cuarto B-dijo una mujer mayor con el pelo corto, la directora- El tutor será José. Con el irán:

Ryoga, Ranma, Akane, Allison...

-¡Que envidia! Tu y tu hermana vais en la misma clase que ellos- le dijo Hana a Sakura mientras esta se levantaba.

La directora siguió nombrando:

-Ukyo...

-No puede ser, tu también, ya van cuatro años que os toca a vosotras con ellos ¿y yo que?-dijo al borde del llanto fingido.

Su hermana solo sonrió

Clase diecisiete - Cuarto B

-Bueno como es el primer día os lo voy a dejar libre, pero no hagáis jaleo- después de decir eso se sentó y empezó a leer el periódico

-¡Genial! Pues voy a ver si puedo ir al baño-le dijo Ukyo a Akane, antes de levantarse.

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados por parejas, donde y con quien habían querido. Ukyo estaba sentada a lado de Akane, en segunda fila empezando por el principio. Allison estaba sentada al final y una de sus "amigas" a su lado. Ranma y Ryoga estaban sentados en la tercera fila, uno al lado del otro.

Akane vio como Ukyo hablaba con su profesor.

-Irene-dijo Allison interrumpiendola de ese parloteo incesable que tenia de si chicos por allí y chicos por allá- Ahora vengo.

-No están nada mal ¿ehh?- dijo Mousse, un chico alto y de tez pálida y pelo negro, jugador del equipo de fútbol del instituto, a sus compañeros de delante y amigos.

-¿Quienes?-preguntó Ranma con poco interés y no muy contento con el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

-¡Quienes van a ser! ¡Las gemelas!-contestó Mousse como si fuese más que obvia la respuesta

-La buena y la mala, si , la verdad es que no están nada mal-dijo Ryoga apoyando a su amigo.

Los ojos de Mousse bailaron de una a la otra.

-Lo que daría por estar con alguna.

Ranma solo puso los ojos en blanco y pasó de sus amigos.

Allison se acerco a su hermana al verla sentada sola. Le abrazo por la espalda y le hablo al oído.

-¿Por que estas tan sola mi ángel?

"Mi ángel" es el mote que Allison le puso a Akane cuando eran pequeñas, debido a su bondad.

-Porque Ukyo me ha abandonado para ir al baño, de ahí mi soledad

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Ukyo apareciendo en escena.

Y después de eso pasaron una, dos, tres, cuatro semanas. Cuatro semanas y no pasó nada interesante.

¡Cuatro Semanas!

Lunes por la mañana, Instituto

Primera hora: Francés

Segunda hora: Educación Física

Tercera hora: Matemáticas

Recreo

Fin del recreo

Nada interesante en todo ese periodo de Tiempo.

Al tocar la campana que anunciaba el fin del recreo los alumnos empezaron a entrar en el centro y a dirigirse cada uno a sus clases.

Hana iba corriendo por los pasillos intentando encontrar a Akane.

-¡Perdona!- le dijo Hana a un chico que había deducido era un compañero de Akane, ya que estaba entrando en su clase.

Cuanta fue su sorpresa al ver que era Rnama y que para variar la miraba de forma fría y distante hasta con un poco de ¿asco?¿desprecio? No lo sabia bien.

-Po-po-podrías darle esto a Akane -dijo mirando al suelo, sin poder evitar tartamudear al tener enfrente al chico más guapo y más frió de instituto y el cual la traía loquita. Extendió el monedero que Akane le había dejado en el recreo y no le había dado tiempo a devolverle.

Ranma miró el monedero con desagrado, se lo quito de golpe y de mala manera

-De acuerdo-dijo con un tono frío que congelaba a cualquiera.

El castaño aun no tenia muy claro quien era cada una de las gemelas así que se acerco a la primera que vio

-¿Eres Akane?

La gemela le miro con desprecio, lo cual le indico a Ranma que se había confundido

-No, es ella-dijo señalando a la otra gemela

El muchacho se alejo de Allison sin siquiera disculparse y con la mirada de esta pegada en su espalda con desprecio.

¡Las había confundido! Cuatro años en la misma clase con ese imbécil para que aun no supiera diferenciarlas, eso le ponía enferma.

Muy enferma.

Y le jodía mucho no poder corromperlo como castigo, ya que era imposible que alguna chica se acercara a él.

Ser frío + No dejar que ninguna niña se acerque = No poder corromperlo

-"¡Que rabia!"-Pensó viendo como el muchacho se acercaba a su hermana y ella no encontraba ninguna manera de "castigarle"

-¿Akane?-Preguntó una voz masculina a su lado.

La aludido giró la cabeza para ver quien era.

-¿Si?-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa al chico que resulto ser el que traía a Hana loca loca...bueno el primero de La "LH" (La Lista de Hana)

-Una niña me ha dado esto para ti- dijo de forma fría, tirando el monedero a la mesa de forma brusca e incluso con un poco de desprecio, pero Akane no borró su sonrisa.

Ese chico era conocido por ser frío y antisocial, al menos con las niñas, las cuales siempre le eran indiferentes, no importaba lo que le pasara a alguna él jamas las ayudaba.

Jamas.

Y cuando alguna se le declara siempre respondía un frió y cansado "NO", y como es de comprender las muchachas, lloraban y lloraban, pero ese llanto no lo provocaba él si no ellas misma, que tenían cada una de ellas una película montada en su cabeza respecto a él, "Que si le he pillado mirando" "Que si me ha rozado" pero todas decían lo mismo al final "Seguro que le gusto" y el resultado de sus películas era ese, ellas llorando por una negativa.

En resumen Ranma odiaba a las niñas.

Si, odio de odiar.

Y a pesar de que todas esas chicas con el corazón roto aseguraban que Ranma era un chico, como ya se ha mencionado antes, frío y antisocial, a Akane no le parecía así porque con los niños si que se le veía hablar y jugar al fútbol , aunque jamas reía.

Raro ¿verdad?

Ella siempre decía que no se puede juzgar a una persona solo por lo que muestra, hay que saber que esconde dentro. Si ese chico se portaba así con las chicas, no seria solo porque disfrutaba viéndolas sufrir sino porque tal vez en un pasado no muy lejano de su presente le habían hecho daño o le habían tratado mal... podría ser cualquier cosa. Por eso Akane no juzgaba su comportamiento...

-Gracias.

Ranma la miro con desprecio antes de irse.

Aunque aceptaba que un poco de modales si que le hacían falta.

-Allison ¿que te pasa?-Akane la miró preocupada-Desde que ha acabado el recreo, has estado bufando y murmurando palabras que creo que ni existan, eso o que tu las decías muy mal.

Eran las 5:00p.m. Akane, Ukyo, Hana y Allison tenían que hacer un trabajo que el profesor de plástica les había mandado. Habían quedado en la casa de la primera y de la ultima para que "supuestamente" todas hicieran el trabajo pero Allison lo único que hacia era mirar y refunfuñar. Se encontraban en el salón, una habitación grande y espaciosa de forma rectangular que en el lado izquierdo un mueble bar y una mesa con cuatro sillas y una lampara de papel, y en el lado derecho dos sofás colocado en forma de L, el grande pegado a la pared y el pequeño pegado al grande sin nada detrás, y una televisión de unas 42 pulgadas.

Las invitadas miraron a la hermana que estaba de morros, una de ellas con una foto de Van gogh en la mano.

-Ese estúpido-dijo entre dientes

-¿Qué estúpido?

-El guaperas ese, Don Ranma- dijo con cara de asco.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Nos ha confundido.

-Ni que eso fuera un delito.

Allison miró a su hermana como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Llevamos cuatro años en la misma clase que ese ignorante.

-Deberías estar contentas yo no llevo ninguno-dijo Hana sacando morros y cruzando los brazos.

Ukyo le dio un codazo para que se callara ya que en esa conversación no pintaba nada.

-Y a ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro-dijo con mala leche Allison, en esos casos lo mejor era callarse para no llevarse ninguna ostia de regalo.

-Lo siento-Dijo Hana levantándose y escondiéndose detrás del sofá que tenían al lado, conociendo la furia de Allison tendría que haber salido corriendo pero ya estaba Akane para tranquilizar a su hermana aunque por si acaso buscó un refugio. Se agacho detrás del sofá (escondite mencionado antes) en cuclillas, se cogió con las manos al respaldo y asomó los ojos por encima del sofá para ver que ocurría.

Dejando al lado la intrusión de Hana, a Akane no le parecía extraño que Ranma las hubiera confundido:

1. Ranma no era un chico que le prestara mucha atención a las niñas.

2. Eran gemelas.

*Medidas:

Altura:1'65 m

Pecho:80 cm

Cintura:55 cm

Cadera: 85 cm

Las dos tenían el pelo negro con destellos azules y lacio, largo hasta la cintura, tez pálida, labios gordos y rosados... y hay que añadir que lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de los ojos, Akane los tenias de marron chocolate y Allison de un rojo pasión que no pasaba desapercibido.

-¿Sabes tengo una idea?-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Akane sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

-¿Cual?-preguntó temerosa

-Hagamos un juego

Definitivamente eso no pintaba bien.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Ukyo muy emocionada.

Demasiado, quizá.

-Es muy simple- dijo Allison mirando a Akane- tu te harás pasar por mi y yo por ti, fácil ¿no?

¿Fácil? ¡¿FACÍL? Akane estaba al borde la desesperación, ese borde que tan bien conocía y tanto temía.

Lo que proponía la loca de Allison no era nada fácil, eran polos opuesto, como si fueran de mundos diferentes, la reencarnación del bien y el mal, el ying y el yang.

-Tu estas mal, eso no es fácil, es imposible.

-Si no lo haces no estaré contenta.

¡Lo que le falta a la pobre! Chantaje emocional.

Akane miró a Ukyo pidiendo ayuda con la mirada. Esta reflexiono unos segundos.

-Bueno si aceptas tienes la posibilidad de perder...-Akane asintió con la cabeza-pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Si no lo haces tu querida hermana no será feliz.

La hermana buena suspiró derrotada, dándole la razón a Ukyo con ese gesto.

-Esta bien, acepto.

Akane miró a su hermana para ver que el rojo de sus ojos estaba más vivo.

-¡Allison! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso-dijo regañandole-

Ukyo con los ojos cerrados meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, despejándose.

-¡Eso!¿cuantas veces te lo ha dicho?-dijo Ukyo sin abrir los ojos y cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Allison solo sonrió.

-Eso es trampa

-Pero ya has aceptado, se siente.

Akane bufó y cruzó los brazos.

-Bien, te explico las normas

-Pero tu sabes de eso – le dijo Ukyo a Allison para picarle un poco, la cual paso de ella y continuo.

te harás pasar por mi y yo por ti.

juego acaba cuando nos pillen a alguna de las dos.

perdedora sera a la que pillen primero

perdedora hará y se vestirá como quiera la ganadora

-Sobre la cuarta norma, la perdedora no hará cosas que puedan dañar su imagen o dejarle trauma, nada fuera de los principios de esta y la vestimenta ni ridícula ni escasa.

Akane no iba a dejar que Allison le hiciera algo raro si por casualidad perdía.

-De acuerdo- se dan la mano para sellar el trato.

-Pero ¿y la ropa?

-Yo te dejo la mía y tu me dejas la tuya.

-Y los ojos

-Para algo tenemos a nuestras maquilladoras profesionales ¿no?-dijo refiriéndose a Ukyo y a Hana

-Vale-dijo rindiéndose al ver que no encontraría nada para poder cancelar ese juego.

-Entonces el juego comenzará mañana.

**Fin capitulo I**

**DragFenix17, Mininahermosa29 y alexbonita.**

Muchas gracias a todas por leer y por vuestro review.

Siento no haber podido subir el capitulo 2 por lo ya dicho al principio.

Espero que sigáis leyendo y dejándome vuestros maravillosos review.

Besos para todas!


End file.
